So Be It
by MyGoldStar
Summary: A collection of mostly chronological one-shots about how Adam reacts to the Klaine relationship. If you have any ideas, either post them as a review or PM me!
1. The Day Kurt Got Kicked Out

**_Author's Note: _****I always wondered exactly how Adam reacted when he saw Kurt was engaged... It would be so hilarious to watch on Glee! I was never a fan of him... But, anyway, this is a one-shot set a few days before the Spotlight Diner scene when Kurt says 'Well, I have to, 'cause Adam kicked me out of the Adam's Apples.' Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee; its characters or anything the reader should recognise. All rights go to Fox and Glee's creators.**

* * *

Kurt's P.O.V

I sighed as I walked into the Adam's Apples practice room. I wasn't entirely sure I was ready for school, especially without Blaine, but I had had enough time off this year. Goodness knows what Adam's going to say when he sees my engagement ring. He's never been one to hold a grudge, though. I'm sure he'll understand.

I sat down in one of the seats at the back. Due to the fact that I was grieving, I hadn't made a point of making sure I got to classes/clubs early. Nowadays I just got there before the lesson started, which was good. It gave me less time to think – it was what Rachel was doing too...

Gosh, don't even get me started on her... It's been like winning an Olympic Gold Medal, getting her out of her bed. She says she just wants to curl up and die, so she will see Finn again; but then again, he would probably give her a right telling off.

Subconsciously, I raised my left hand – the one with my gorgeous engagement ring on – when Adam was calling my name on the check list. Honestly, why he wanted to do it, I'll never know. I heard him gasp loudly just before I put my arm down and sat on my hand. It was what I was doing these days, just in case there was a bully; or I was in the wrong place at the wrong time – which, always seemed to happen with me.

"Kurt, what's that on your left hand?" enquired Adam bewilderedly. I blushed before I asked to have a private conversation with him to the side of the room.

* * *

"Umm, Adam, look... this really has nothing to do with you but..." I was cut off then by him scoffing.

"Nothing to do with me? Sure, it's nothing to do with me when my ex, the one I actually proclaimed _love_ to breaks up with me, goes home and comes back engaged. How did this happen, Kurt?"

I replied, "Look, first of all, _you_ said you love_ me_, not the other way around, remember? I'm sorry... but the only one I will ever love is Blaine. He's the one. As for how it happened... it was really sweet. We got back together, and the day I was coming back here my Dad drove me to Dalton – where Blaine and I met – and Blaine sang 'All You Need Is Love' to me and said this great speech and I just... I couldn't say no."

Sneering, my ex said, "Oh, you couldn't, could you? Yes, well, _I_ just had an idea which _I _can't say no to. You're out."

"What? You're kicking me out?! That's so unfair..."

"Yes, well, so is getting engaged three weeks after you go through a break up. I'll see you around."

With that, Adam stomped off to address the club, whilst I stood shocked before I flounced out the door with dignity. If he can't accept that I love Blaine, so be it. Oh, I can't wait until they get to meet next school year...

* * *

**_Author's Note: _****So. There it is. I made Adam seem like a right London-ish snob (that was kind of how I thought he acted), so I'm sorry if I offended any...umm... 'Kadam' supporters out there. **

**By the way, if you review – that would make me so happy! I only have one so far... :(.**


	2. The Spotlight Diner

**_Author's Note: Okay, so a few of you asked me to write a meeting between Adam and Blaine; which I admit would be very funny (and awkward) to watch. Now, I'm not much of a comedic author, so you're going to have to bear with me here. My brain is strained for ideas for New York, New York, I wrote 5 pages worth of English work today at school, never mind every piece of other work I did. This probably won't be my best, but I'll try._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters or anything the reader recognises. All rights go to Fox/Glee's Creators._**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

"Blaine, there is absolutely no reason to worry, as I have said before. You _will _into NYADA, and if you don't, I can make it safe," Kurt continued on his second speech to Blaine about the fact that he would get into his dream school. They were sat in a booth at the Spotlight Diner during the older boy's break sharing a delicious strawberry milkshake which the latter had used his staff discount to buy.

"Thanks for being so optimistic, Kurt, but-"Blaine was cut off by the sound of a stranger's voice.

"Oh hello, Kurt, I didn't see you there. Who's this?" a proper British voice asked. He was standing at the side of the booth. Blaine growled quietly on realising who this was, while Kurt blushed crimson.

"Oh..umm.. erm.. th... This is Blaine, my... fiancé" Kurt managed to get out awkwardly.

Adam frowned. "I forgot about _him_," he said, scoffing. " I was about to ask you out to dinner; but I guess it can wait until _he _goes back home."

Kurt just sat there on the comfortable chair, unable to say anything. However, Blaine, on the other hand, was fuming. When he finally spoke, it sounded like he had picked his words very carefully.

"Look, whatever your name is, you need to stop. Kurt told me what you've been doing; following him around for weeks on end, never leaving him alone – well it has got to stop. Now. And don't think that once I go back to Ohio Kurt will be all yours; in fact, my home is wherever he is. I have loved him ever since I first laid eyes on him; and I always will. Kurt's had enough harassment to last a lifetime, the least you could do is be a good sport and get it into your thick skull that Kurt doesn't want to be with you anymore. Sure, I made a mistake – nobody's perfect. But I suggest if you wish to be invited to our wedding – and, with Kurt planning it, it will be the wedding of the century – then you get your priorities straight. Now, Kurt and I are trying to have a discussion, so thank you very much for listening, but if you will go away now that would be great."

And with that, Blaine turned his head to face his fiancé and they waited a full five minutes before Adam finally turned and walked out the exceptional café.

"Oh my God, Blaine, thank you so much! I froze; I had absolutely no idea what to do and –"Kurt rambled out so quickly that the only way Blaine could think of to shut him up was with a quick peck on the lips.

"Calm down, Kurt. It's what fiancés do, isn't it?" he said with a smile, reaching across the midnight black table to take Kurt's hand.

"Yeah... I... I guess it is."

They shared a smile only Klaine could share, before they continued the conversation they were having before they were so rudely interrupted, their hands entwined. It wasn't a huge show of affection; but for them, it was enough.

* * *

**_Author's Note: There it is. I hope it turned out okay. If you have any more ideas linked to this topic then don't be afraid to post them below._**

**_If you review, that would be awesome. If you don't, that's fine. :)_**

**_MyGoldStar xx:)xx_**


End file.
